Comesharon
Comésharon is a Draenei Hunter within the Seventh Fleet of the Army of the Light, and is affiliated with the Hunter Guild. She is a Tracker-Captain within the Guild. She is also the lover of Luther Softbreeze. Personality A quiet yet attentive woman that takes her duties very seriously. She often is seen carrying out her orders and duty to the best of her ability and with conviction. The reasons behind this stems from her past where she believes if she had been a better scout she could have saved her home Talador. This guilt is what drove her to be a better scout for her people. She had a lover names Luther Softbreeze, who is the only person she allows herself to leisure around when not on duty. She has a deep sated hatred towards Ogres, as one had killed a companion of hers. A Talador Tiger that she raised when she was a young girl and had been like family to her. Because of this she refuses to work with ogres, even those within the Army of the Light. Appearance Comesharon has smooth topaz blue skin and is lightly muscled. She had long sweeping horns over her head and shoot up into tips. Long flowing light blue hair that is tied into three braids that flow down her back. She has four tentacles that drop down from behind her ears and to her shoulders. History Born in Embarri village, both if her parents were Rangari as well. They died when she was in her teens, when the Shadowmoon clan orcs attacked and sacked the village. She ran north to Elodor, and soon joined the Rangari enclave. Not long after she was made full Rangari, the Draenei were forced to evacuate from all of Shadowmoon valley as the horde swept out of the spires of Arrak and across the sea from Tanaan. The Draenei moved to Talador, the only land wholly theirs, and comes hard on was station with a force near Aruuna. It was in Talador that she gained her first companion beast, a Talador tiger she named Fleras. Her garrison was tasked to patrol the mountains of northeast Talador, along the borders of Shadowmoon valley, the jungles of Tanaan, and mountains of Gorgrond, and to hold the passes against the Blackrock, Bleeding Hollow, and Shadowmoon clans. Eventually, attrition forced her group to pull back from Aruuna to Shattrath. During the siege, an ogre magus from Highmaul killed her companion. This has led her to develop a deep hatred for their race. She joined Velen in his raid on tempest keep and came to Azeroth. After waking, she traveled to Ashenvale forest to learn from the Night Elf Sentinels, with their Ten Thousand year old traditions. Found a new companion in a lavender Chimera, and named it Sonata. Also made a friend in the Sentinels, a rare male Night Elf Sentinel named Luther Softbreeze. This friendship eventual grew to love one another while they fought demons and satyrs in Felwood, north of Ashenvale. When the Lich King started his war against the Living, they both attained posts at Wyrmrest, guarding the temple from attacks by both the Scourge and the Blue Dragonflight. Comésharon earned a reputation as the 'Dragon's Eye', for her pinpoint arrows strikes on the eyes of blue dragons. During the Cataclysm, the lovers were transferred to the Twilight Highlands to scout out the Twilight's Hammer cult. They were part of the strike force that penetrated the Twilight Bastion and killed the ogre magi Cho'gall. Once the Alliance/Horde war spread to Pandaria, they were relocated to the northern coast of Kun-lai summit, where they spied the Zandalari trolls procure the body of Lei Shen, and even joined the Kirin Tor assault on the Isle of Thunder. Plot Equipment Weapons: Tempestuous Longbow - A silver and azure bow that was taken from Kin-lai Summit. Armor: Demon Stalker Armor - Lightweight leather armor made from cleansed hides of Fel-Hunters allowing for Fel resistance and magical resistance. Dull brown and black in color this armor conceals the entire body. Skill Expert Marksman: Comesharon is a trained and highly skilled marksman with her bow, having trained and joined the Rangari on Draenor who are among the Elite of her people. As well as training with the Sentinels when she arrives on Azeroth. Trapper: Her skills in traps is noted. Expert Tracker: Being part of the Rangari and Sentinels has allowed her to be finely trained in the art of tracking. Trivia Comesharon is an Original Character of Ithros Falasson